Use of plastic materials, such as fiberglass-reinforced thermosetting polyester resins for exterior car parts, has steadily increased. These cured resin systems have been successful because they are strong, heat resistant and make it possible to form one plastic part instead of several metal parts. They are relatively brittle, however, and as consumers demand better quality; surface finish smoothness and dimensional stability must be improved.
A number of products are used to improve surface quality of plastic parts. These are called low profile additives (LPA's) because they decrease surface roughness and improve surface smoothness or "profile". When a surface is rough, a cross section under high magnification shows peaks and valleys. When the surface is smoother, the cross section is smoother, having lower peaks and shallower valleys. An effective LPA reduces the difference between the highest peak and shallowest valley. Even the best LPA's do not achieve a mirror-like surface.
Various oligomers of polypropylene glycol (PPG), polyethylene glycol (PEG), .epsilon.-caprolactone, and polyesters of PPG and diacids have been used to improve the effectiveness of LPA's. However, these products tend to cause a significant drop in Barcol hardness and physical properties of the cured resin systems. Other problems caused by the use of hydroxy terminated polyol and polyester oligomers in sheet molding compound (SMC) may include "smoking" caused by an increase in volatiles released when the mold is opened. Systems formulated and stored before use may also experience loss of effectiveness through promotion of transesterification and incorporation of the additive into the base resin. It would be beneficial to identify materials without these drawbacks which would improve the efficiency of low profile additives and provide a better class "A" surface.
Polyol and polyester oligomers capped with fatty acids such as stearic, lauric and tall oil were found to be more effective than the uncapped oligomers. The fatty acid capped materials also proved to be excellent wetting agents giving improved solids dispersion, viscosity and flow. The fatty acid capped oligomers also improved release and surface gloss of the molded part. Unexpectedly, the capping also appears to eliminate the "smoking" sometimes seen when molding SMC and significantly reduces transesterification, thus prolonging the effectiveness of the additive in systems stored after being formulated.
Certain low profile additive enhancers which were compatible in the cured resin were found to have a significant negative impact on Barcol hardness and physical properties and also appeared to retard cure in low pressure molding compound (LPMC). Low pressure molding compound is formulated from a crystalline unsaturated base resin, low profile additive and reactive unsaturated monomer along with inhibitors, cure initiators and filler. The LPMC formulation is liquid above 120.degree. F. but on cooling below 90.degree. F. the base resin crystallizes, and the formulation solidifies, reaching viscosities in excess of 50 million centipoise. LPMC sheet is prepared like sheet molding compound but contains only enough glass to allow handling (2-6 weight percent). Cut pieces of sheet are placed atop a fiberglass preform in a mold at about 90.degree. C. (194.degree. F.). When the mold is closed, the crystalline resin melts and the now liquid filled resin flows and fills the mold cavity under very low pressures, curing to a finished part in 5 to 10 minutes.
Data on the cured thermoset matrix suggested that negative effects on physical properties in LPMC were caused by a plasticizing of the matrix by the soluble additives. Theorizing that additives which are not compatible with the cured matrix would not have such a plasticizing effect and would result in better physical properties, other oligomers were identified which, when capped with a variety of fatty acids, form a separate phase within the matrix during cure. These fatty acid capped oligomers or adducts are incompatible with the curing unsaturated polyester and monomer as are low profile additives. Evaluations showed that most poly-capped oligomers were effective as surface quality enhancers, were incompatible in the cured thermoset, and typically showed little negative impact on physical properties and Barcol hardness.
It has been found that effective low profile additive enhancing polycapped oligomers, not compatible with the cured thermoset matrix, can be prepared from many types of oligomers capped with fatty acids. Because these compounds form a separate phase during cure, any negative effect on physical properties and Barcol hardness is greatly reduced. In addition, such additives are efficient wetting agents which reduce processing viscosity of the filled resin and improve filler dispersion, flow, surface gloss and mold release.